


Похожий на меня

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Секретарь влюблен в своего босса, но у того какая-то нехорошая история отношений в прошлом. Секретарь очень хочет узнать, что же там за тайна, и почему все говорят, что он похож на какого-то парня. Однако поиски поисками, а у босса серьезные проблемы из-за возникшей неведомо откуда таинственной корпорации.





	Похожий на меня

\- Тетсуя! - голос босса оторвал меня от очень важного занятия - переписки по айсикью с одним интересным парнем из Осаки. Я немедленно закрыл окошко аськи. Перебьется этот осакский эротоман.

Пять секунд - и я навытяжку стоял перед своим боссом. Он только что завершил какие-то, судя по всему, весьма утомительные переговоры по телефону и сейчас смотрел на меня усталым взглядом.

\- Тетсуя, будь добр, приготовь мне кофе. И позвони в "Four Seasons", забронируй номер люкс для господина Тоисимы. Он прилетает завтра вечером. Номер ему понадобится на два дня. Оплачивать апартаменты буду я.

Я послушно поклонился, чуть не уткнувшись носом в коленки, и, пятясь, вышел из кабинета. С отелем я уладил вопрос за пару минут. Со мной там обращались уже как со старым уважаемым клиентом, все гости босса останавливались именно в "Four Seasons Hotel Tokyo Marunouchi". Кофе я готовил дольше: босс любил его обжигающе горячим и таким крепким, что у меня наворачивались слезы на глаза от одного запаха.

Когда я поставил чашечку на стол, начальник пробормотал "спасибо" и, не глядя, принялся нашаривать ее рукой на столе, уткнувшись в какие-то записи. А я остался стоять рядом - вроде как узнать реакцию на качество приготовленного напитка и в ожидании дальнейших распоряжений. На самом деле, я просто смотрел на своего босса, мне очень нравилось это делать.

Асами Рюичи. Хладнокровный убийца-мафиози под маской респектабельного бизнесмена. Да, я знаю это, ну и что? Я с самого начала знал, кто меня берет на работу. Преступник. Расчетливый делец. Мой спаситель. Мужчина, в которого я влюблен.

Худое, аскетичное лицо, высокий лоб, прямой нос, гипнотизирующий взгляд темных глубоких глаз. Я впервые увидел этот взгляд три года назад, и меня сразу же бросило в дрожь. Тогда я подвизался в качестве мальчика на побегушках в одной мелкой бандочке. Папашка мой ушел от матери, когда я был еще маленьким, с тех пор я его не видел. Мать умерла пять лет назад. Поэтому никто не пожелал оплатить мою учебу в университете. Даже устроиться я мог только на самую неквалифицированную работу. А у меня на руках оставался еще младший брат – не на такие же копейки его содержать? Вот поэтому я и выбрал единственный путь, который мне оставался: пойти по кривой дорожке преступности.

Один из знакомых порекомендовал меня главе мелкой шайки, которая входила в довольно крупное подразделение якудза. Там на меня взвалили самую мелкую и неблагодарную работу. Вряд ли я выбился бы в боссы: меня никто не знал, «волосатой лапы» у меня не было. А когда начинались войны кланов, да даже мелкие междоусобицы, такие как я, гибли в первую очередь. Да я и сам считал себя практически смертником, надеясь только, что сумею собрать брату хоть начальную сумму на обучение до того момента, когда меня выудят из какой-нибудь канавы с пулей в черепушке. Но этим мыслям положил конец Асами.

Что ему понадобилось от моего тогдашнего босса – ума не приложу, слишком разные уровни влияния у них были. Тем не менее, Асами явился в нашу «штаб-квартиру» лично. Разговор с моим тогдашним главарем занял у него минут пять. Затем он так же вальяжно вышел из комнатушки, его сопровождал совершенно белый от страха босс с трясущимися губами. Асами направился к выходу, но неожиданно остановился, уставившись прямо мне в лицо. Я перепугался. И тут он заговорил:

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Сатосаки… Сатосаки Тетсуя.

Он помолчал, явно что-то обдумывая. Стояла гробовая тишина, никто не смел даже вздохнуть.

\- Ты умеешь работать на компьютере?

В чем-в чем, а в компьютерах я разбирался отлично. Но не стал себя расхваливать, а только кивнул.

\- Если будет желание, у меня есть для тебя работа, позвони, - он сунул мне в руку свою визитку и быстро вышел. Целый вечер в банде все шарахались от меня, как от зачумленного, а на следующий день я получил место в корпорации Асами. И не просто место – я стал его личным секретарем.

Поэтому я сейчас, как и полагается примерному секретарю, стоял и ждал дальнейших распоряжений. При этом украдкой разглядывая лицо сидящего за столом мужчины, как и полагается примерному влюбленному. Внезапно Асами поднял голову:

\- Тетсуя? Ты еще здесь? Отлично. Посмотри, там должен прийти Шибойя, скажи ему, чтобы заходил.

Шибойя Такеру, один из ближайших помощников Асами, ведающий, если так можно выразиться, силовыми операциями, действительно уже пришел. Он сидел на моем столе и внимательно читал мою переписку по аське. Я вспыхнул и велел ему немедленно идти к боссу. Когда Такеру ушел, я опустился на стул и полностью предался мечтам о несбыточном. В корпорации знали об ориентации Асами, знали – и предпочитали не придавать этому значения. А я зато мог иногда представлять себе, что всемогущий Асами Рюичи однажды вдруг возьмет и обратит внимание на обычного секретаря, который каждое утро приносит ему кофе и свежие газеты, и целый день пропускает (или не пропускает) к нему посетителей. И, может быть, однажды он назовет меня Тетсу вместо официально-холодного Тетсуя… Но мечты мои длились недолго.

Внезапно дверь распахнулась, и Такеру вылетел из кабинета босса. Вслед ему раздался ледяной приказ:

\- Жди меня в приемной.

Такеру бухнулся на кожаный диван, всем свой видом выражая молчаливый протест, и начал ожесточенно ковыряться в ухе. Некоторое время я, внутренне улыбаясь, краем глаза наблюдал, как беднягу распирало от желания поделиться своим негодованием. Но сам он начать рассказывать не мог: ему следовало хранить секреты хозяина. Через пару минут я сжалился над Такеру, обернулся к нему и, понизив голос, спросил:

\- Такеру-сан, расскажите, что произошло…

Тот сразу принял важный вид и произнес:

\- Так уж и быть, скажу…

Потом как-то резко помрачнел и сказал без всяких церемоний:

\- Опять эта чертова корпорация «ТАТ». Откуда только она взялась?..

Я кивнул, сразу же поняв, о чем идет речь. Лет восемь назад Асами перевел свою контору на легальные рельсы. Торговля наркотиками была оставлена в прошлом. Хотя мне шепнули на ухо, что бизнес был выгодно перепродан бывшему конкуренту босса, но это не важно. Асами открыл сеть игорных заведений по всему Токио. Эта сфера деятельности оказалась настолько прибыльной, что приносила барышей даже больше, чем наркотики. Асами не на шутку увлекся своим новым делом. Он даже прикупил себе парочку газет, которые теперь на всю столицу вещали о нужности и полезности игорного бизнеса. Все шло как-то чересчур хорошо, токийская политическая элита немедленно забыла о скользком прошлом Асами, он стал вхож в высшие круги, стал даже подумывать о карьере политика… Но совсем недавно, словно чертик из табакерки, возникла никому не известная контора «ТАТ». И стала вставлять палки в колеса Асами. Такое впечатление, что целенаправленно. Игровые клубы и казино открывались рядом с игорными заведениями Асами, отбивая клиентуру. Переманивались опытные крупье. Эстрадные звезды, устраивавшие шоу в казино, расторгали контракты – «ТАТ» предлагал им просто сказочные условия. В прошлом месяце один из наших клубов даже сработал с убытком – неслыханное дело для игорного бизнеса.

Все ждали, какие шаги предпримет Асами. Однако его почему-то словно не заботило состояние дел. Впрочем, кое у кого возникало впечатление, что босс просто выжидает, чтобы разобраться со своими противниками одним ударом. Поговаривали, когда Асами прибирал к рукам игорный бизнес, парочку его конкурентов нашли в токийских трущобах с простреленными головами. Не факт, что он расправился с ними собственноручно, конечно. Но в его причастности к этим разборкам никто не сомневался.

\- Я предложил боссу припугнуть этих ублюдков из «ТАТ», организовать пару взрывчиков, - между тем продолжал Такеру. – Так он на меня дико зыркнул, говорит: я сейчас сделаю пару звонков – и все будет улажено. А чего будет улажено, если вчера в «Удивительном сюрпризе» было всего два посетителя! Потому что в соседнем заведении «ТАТ» тем вечером был американский мужской стриптиз! Давно надо было под этот «ТАТ» положить пару бомбочек.

Я отогнал от себя непрошеную мысль, что сам бы сходил посмотреть на мужской стриптиз, и снова изобразил на своем лице огромную заинтересованность. Но в этот момент включилась громкая связь с кабинетом босса, и голос Асами властно произнес:

\- Шибойя, зайди.

Такеру испуганно вскочил и побежал к двери.

Вышел он минут через десять, чем-то крайне озабоченный. Но, взглянув на часы, тем не менее, Такеру нашел время для того, чтобы снова присесть на мой стол и осведомиться сладким голосом:

\- Тетсуя, может быть, поужинаем сегодня вечерком где-нибудь?

Этот вопрос был уже традиционным. Как и мой отказ с какой-нибудь глупейшей мотивировкой. Сегодня я сослался на то, что мне крайне необходимо починить игрушечную машинку младшему брату. Брату было 18. Такеру, как всегда, только улыбнулся и ушел.

Я тоже улыбнулся ему вслед. Я вспомнил, как при первой встрече он отреагировал на мое появление. Это был мой второй или третий день работы на новом месте. Я упорно пытался разобраться в системе документации одного из заведений Асами, когда меня прервало громкое восклицание:

\- Дьявол, а этот малолетний придурок что здесь делает? Я думал, ты уже подох в какой-нибудь сточной канаве!

Я даже не поднял головы, потому что тут у меня не могло быть знакомых. Но жесткая рука приподняла мой подбородок, сильно стиснув пальцы:

\- Такаба, я с тобой говорю!

Я среагировал рефлекторно, изо всей силы рубанув ребром ладони по руке незнакомца, и отпрыгнул в другой угол комнаты. Тот завопил так, что я решил было, что сломал ему запястье. Но потом оказалось, что парень заорал просто от неожиданности. Но это я узнал позже. А пока я бесстрашно смотрел в глаза отчаянно ругающемуся и трясущему рукой мужчине. Который внезапно замолк и в свою очередь уставился на меня:

\- Ты не Такаба, - наконец, проговорил он.

\- Даже не слышал о таком, - громко ответил я.

\- Тебе повезло, - мрачно буркнул парень. – Впрочем, еще услышишь. Сюда ты наверняка угодил, потому что на него похож.

Так при мне первый раз упомянули фамилию Такабы. Уже потом я постарался раскопать как можно больше о нем. Хотя это было не так легко.

Эта история произошла лет восемь назад и уже успела обрасти легендами. Был какой-то мальчишка - то ли журналист, то ли фотограф, а может быть, и то, и другое вместе. Совершенно обычный пацан, как говорят. Что случилось между ним и Асами - никто толком не знает до сих пор. Оно и понятно: босс очень скрытный человек. И не только из-за... рода своей деятельности. Он сам по себе закрытый и малоэмоциональный. Но я уже научился мириться с этой чертой его характера.

Так вот, этот мальчишка... Некоторое время он отирался около Асами, кое-кто утверждает, что их видели вместе несколько раз. Один из подручных босса сказал, что даже следил за парнем по приказу Асами. Это длилось несколько месяцев, а потом - раз, и все кончилось. Произошла какая-то заварушка, мальчишка исчез, а босс получил пулю в плечо. Потом Асами летал в Гонгконг - вроде бы искать этого журналиста. Там он убил какого-то босса тамошней мафии, но следов мальчишки не нашли. Он словно в воду канул. А может быть, так на самом деле произошло, и бедняга упокоился с зацементированными ногами на дне Южно-Китайского моря.

Асами вернулся и продолжил жестко руководить своей организацией. Про мальчишку он никогда больше не заговаривал. Я тоже ни единого слова не слышал о нем от Асами. Вот только каждый месяц я, по личному поручению босса, оплачивал маленькую съемную квартирку в одном из спальных районов Токио. Сначала я думал, что это место для свиданий Асами. Но мне удалось разузнать от человека, с которым я расплачивался, что квартирка пустует уже восемь лет.

Кстати, этого журналиста-фотографа звали Такаба. Такаба Акихито.

Ни одной фотографии Такабы мне найти не удалось. Возможно, их и совсем не сохранилось. В интернете про него я тоже ничего не нашел, слишком он был мелкой сошкой. Я бы и не заинтересовался им, если бы не слова Такеру о том, что я с первого же взгляда напомнил ему этого журналиста. Потом он отказался от своих слов, сказав, что эта ассоциация у него возникла только из-за моих светлых волос и серых глаз. Может быть, так и было, но я не поверил в его слова. Жизнь научила меня верить только самому себе. Принимая слова на веру, вы совершаете преступление против собственной личности. Поэтому я продолжал искать сведения о Такабе.

Только за два года моей работы у Асами дело намного не продвинулось. Я успел стать любимцем босса (скорее домашним любимцем, чем фаворитом, как многие думали), обзавестись друзьями, накопить приличную сумму денег и отправить младшего в колледж, а личность того журналиста оставалась для меня загадкой.

Впрочем, последние две недели мне было не до этого. Корпорацию лихорадило. Сначала в одном из самых прибыльных заведений полиция поймала дилера с наркотиками. Клуб немедленно закрыли. Как не убеждал управляющий клуба полицию, что дилер – залетная пташка, двери были опечатаны. Потом в одном из респектабельнейших казино, куда войти мог не каждый богач, журналисты засняли сына одного важного чиновника в компании любовницы. Проблема была в том, что парень женился всего месяц назад. Скандал поднялся неимоверный. Посетителей из казино как ветром сдуло: кому охота стать очередной жертвой папарацци? Но самый неожиданный удар был нанесен со стороны одного «прикормленного» советника муниципалитета, который выдвинул на рассмотрение законопроект, ужесточающий условия содержания игорных заведений. Например, они не должны находиться ближе чем за 200 метров от учебных заведений. Как-то так получалось, что сразу нескольким клубам Асами предстояло быть закрытыми в случае принятия этого закона, а вот «ТАТ» выходил полностью сухими из воды. Когда я по приказу босса попытался назначить встречу с господином Кобаяши, тем самым советником, мне сообщили, что график господина советника не позволяет ему принять господина Асами. Когда я передавал этот ответ боссу, то готов был немедленно придушить наглого ублюдка Кобаяши. Я весь кипел, если бы я мог убивать на расстоянии, то господин советник давно бы превратился в кровавую лепешку.

Однако босс, выслушав мое сообщение, и бровью не повел. Он только велел мне подготовить информацию по месторасположению всех своих клубов относительно любых учебных заведений, пусть даже это будут частные курсы вождения для группы из десяти человек. Я принялся за выполнение задания, однако недоумение не оставляло меня до вечера.

Когда, наконец, я встал из-за компьютера, за окнами уже стемнело. Я потянулся – плечи затекли. Пустил отчет на печать. Затем нерешительно нажал на кнопку внутреннего вызова: если босс заснул, мне не хотелось бы его разбудить. Однако Асами отозвался моментально:

\- Зайди, Тетсуя.

Я схватил приготовленный отчет и поспешил в кабинет. Там был полумрак, только мерцал экран ноутбука, из-за которого босс весь день, видимо, не вставал. Теперь Асами устало потирал переносицу и расправлял плечи – совсем как я несколько минут назад. У меня перехватило дыхание: передо мной сидел не босс, а весьма утомленный, даже измученный человек. Между бровями залегла глубокая складка. Асами протянул руку, и я вложил в нее подготовленные документы. Не говоря ни слова, он углубился в чтение, я же, затаив дыхание, следил за его нервными движениями, когда он откладывал очередной листок. Прочитав все, он вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, закрыв глаза.

Что на меня нашло? Может быть, полумрак, создававший интимную атмосферу, помутил мое сознание? Но я скользнул за кресло Асами и положил руки мужчине на плечи, спросив тихим, срывающимся голосом:

\- Можно?…

Начальник медленно кивнул, даже не обернувшись. Он и так понял, что я имел в виду.

Я осторожно массировал его плечи через тонкую рубашку, поглаживал кожу, пытался нащупать все самые чувствительные точки. Его тепло, его близость лишали меня силы воли. Два года назад я сказал себе, что никогда не позволю Асами узнать, что я на самом деле испытываю по отношению к нему. Но в этот момент я словно сошел с ума. Сошел настолько, что поверил… на секунду представил… что все может закончиться благополучно. Каким я был глупым. У гей-историй не бывает счастливого финала. Но тогда я об этом не думал. Страсть совершенно затуманила мой мозг, и я потянулся губами к шее Асами. Я поцеловал ее, заодно и лизнув. Вкус был горьковатый…

Но через секунду твердая рука схватила меня за шиворот, дернула – и я оказался стоящим прямо перед боссом. Взгляд его не сулил ничего хорошего. В голосе почувствовалась сталь, когда он спросил:

\- Тетсуя, ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, что ты делаешь?

И меня прорвало. Минут пять я выкладывал Асами все, что я копил в себе в течение двух лет. Я еле успевал переводить дыхание, я заикался от волнения, у меня заплетался язык, меня ощутимо трясло от переживаний, но я боялся остановиться. Я рассказывал обо всем – про маленького мальчика на побегушках у «шестерок» якудзы, будущее которого без мощной поддержки родственников было предопределено. Про то, как могущественный добрый человек перечеркнул это предопределение за одну минуту. Про то, как спасенный мальчик восхищается своим благодетелем и готов сделать для него, что угодно.

Асами недоумевающе пожал плечами:

\- Мне не нужно от тебя ничего, Тетсуя, сверх твоих обязанностей.

Меня бросило в жар:

\- Я сам… сам этого хочу. Я люблю вас, Рюичи-сан.

Лицо Асами было непроницаемо, но глаза его потеплели. Он задумчиво посмотрел на меня и... покачал головой.

\- Ты хороший парень, Тетсу. Но только ничего у нас с тобой не получится. Видишь ли, я уже назвал одного человека моей собственностью. Его сейчас нет рядом, но он должен вернуться.

\- Какая разница? - в запальчивости сказал я. - Вы же не его собственность.

Асами опять покачал головой:

\- Я его хозяин. Называя кого-то своим, я беру на себя определенные обязательства. Я... должен быть его достоин.

Возмущение продолжало кипеть во мне:

\- Он... он же пропал восемь лет назад! Что-то он не очень соблюдает свои обязательства по отношению к вам! Да он вообще, может, давно уже умер!

Асами отодвинулся от меня, выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост:

\- Послушай, Тетсу, я вижу, ты неплохо кое о чем осведомлен, но я никогда и не считал тебя дураком. Ты... много рассказал мне. Так вот, я тоже скажу - один раз и навсегда закрою тему. Человек, о котором идет речь, жив, пока не доказано обратное. Все, что касается его, - это мое личное дело. Советую тебе больше никогда не поднимать эту тему. Отправляйся домой, Тетсу. И завтра не опаздывай.

Вот и сбылась моя мечта - он назвал меня "Тетсу". Но что-то я от этого был не слишком-то счастлив. И да... я не дурак. Но я глуп. Как я мог вообще представить вместе меня - и Асами?

Домой я побрел пешком. В голове царила удивительная пустота, я лишь отстраненно размышлял о том, что же за человек был этот Такаба Акихито. Он представлялся мне то в виде ангела неописуемой красоты, то некоего мускулистого супермена. Проблема была в том, что я не представлял себе ни одного человека рядом с Асами. Нет, конечно, он не был монахом, но кого-то постоянно с ним вообразить было трудно.

На дороге мне попалась пустая банка из-под пива – какой неаккуратный человек выбросил ее прямо на тротуар, а не в мусоросборник? Некоторое время я пытался размышлять над проблемой загрязнения больших городов, гоняя, словно футболист, перед собой эту банку. Она так грохотала, что в окнах близлежащих домов зажигался свет в квартирах разбуженных людей. Мне было плевать. Зайдя в свою квартирку, я не стал включать электричество. Просто забрался с ногами на подоконник, положил голову на колени и замер.

Я сидел на подоконнике и бездумно пялился на соседний дом. Я понимал Асами – хотя кто я такой, чтобы понимать его или нет… Когда любишь человека – неважно, мужчину или женщину – все остальные люди в мире перестают иметь для тебя какое-то значение.

Но если бы мне в тот момент предложили уничтожить мою любовь, просто ампутировать ее из сердца, сделать так, чтобы я чувствовал к Асами только полнейшее равнодушие, я бы в ужасе убежал от предлагавшего. Я не представлял своей жизни без любви к этому человеку.

Моя душа плакала. Я знаю, что душа – это нечто эфемерное, придуманное европейскими богословами. Но боль была физической, она выкручивала меня наизнанку. Я сжимал ладонями грудь, в которой бешено колотилось сердце. Мое разбитое сердце. Как никогда в своей жизни я был близок к самоубийству. Но одна только мысль о том, что тогда я больше не увижу Асами, приводила меня в ужас. Моя любовь была обречена. Наверное, даже с самого начала. Но я бы мог и тогда поклясться всему миру, что она была прекрасна.

С детства мне внушали, что слезы – это жалость к самому себе. Поэтому я никогда не плакал. Но в тот вечер, спустившись с подоконника, я упал на кровать и завыл в голос. Не знаю, сколько времени я плакал взахлеб – час, два три… Когда я перестал, странные чувства возникли у меня. Голова была словно ватной, из тела будто вынули все внутренности. Меня одолела непонятная слабость. Я лежал и смотрел на потолок, пока мои глаза сами не закрылись. Мне приснились родители и младший брат, сидевшие на моей кровати и молча улыбавшиеся мне. Асами в мой сон не вошел – для него это была запретная зона.

Кажется, я продолжил собирать печальные опыты в личную копилку кошмаров.

На следующий день я встал со страшно распухшим лицом. Мои глаза превратились в щелочки, посторонний человек мог бы сказать, что я целую неделю пил без продыху. «Вот дерьмо, - подумал я. – Как мне заявиться с такой рожей на работу?» Ледяной душ и долгое умывание принесли свои результаты – лицо обрело более-менее вменяемый вид.

На свое место в приемной Асами я сел в положенное время – девять утра. И со страхом стал ждать прихода посетителей. Но…. Никто не обратил внимания на мою внешность. Всем было просто не до меня.

Всю следующую неделю и мне было совершенно некогда задумываться над тем, что произошло. Удары от корпорации «ТАТ» следовали один за другим. Я был загружен по самое не могу, составляя досье, подбирая документацию, находя нужных людей, передавая распоряжения. Казалось, мозг у меня скоро вскипит.

Сегодняшний день – не исключение. Сложнейшее задание по сбору публикаций в прессе о наших заведениях и сравнительному анализу с такой же информацией о проектах «ТАТ» занимает все мое рабочее время. Только к вечеру я позволяю себе задуматься о том, что я могу сказать Асами, если мы будем одновременно покидать здание. Правда, за предыдущие шесть дней такого шанса мне не выпадало.

Но едва лишь я задумываюсь – в приемную влетает Такеру. «Срочное сообщение для босса!» - задыхаясь, выкрикивает он. Я нажимаю кнопку вызова босса, но Такеру игнорирует моё действие и сразу влетает в кабинет. Негодуя, я срываюсь вслед за ним.

К моему удивлению, Асами никакого негодования не выражает. Он только вопросительно смотрит на Такеру, чья прическа взлохмачена сильнее, чем у модных рокеров. И Такеру начинает быстро-быстро говорить.

Я стою у двери, безмолвной тенью. Никто из них меня просто не замечает, и я этому рад. Потому что имею возможность выслушать весть, принесенную Такеру. И эта новость меня шокирует.

Закрывается казино «Токио Ройал» - самое прибыльное заведение Асами. «ТАТ» нанес просто ошеломляющий удар по нашей корпорации. Владельцем 51 % акций «Токио Ройал» был сенатор Шибука – один из важнейших людей, на которых опиралось политическое влияние босса. Пять лет назад Асами продал ему акции, преследуя тем самым несколько целей. Во-первых, за именем сенатора игорный бизнес был как за каменной стеной. Во-вторых, Шибука получал немалые доходы с казино – своего рода официальную взятку от Асами, и не мог время от времени не посодействовать небольшим просьбам моего начальника. Оба – бизнесмен и политик – были настолько благодарны друг другу, что какого-то подвоха от одной из сторон ждать было невероятно. Однако это произошло. Сенатор Шибука продал принадлежавшую ему долю корпорации «ТАТ». И та без всяких объяснений закрыла «Токио Ройал».

Вот это мне было трудно понять. Я думал, что «ТАТ» борется с корпорацией Асами за прибыли. А тут возникало четкое впечатление, что целью лиц, стоящих за трехбуквенным сочетанием, было… Не, не может быть. Я мотаю головой. Это невероятно. Но другой версии у меня нет. Они хотят просто уничтожить Асами.

Босс выслушивает сообщение с непроницаемым лицом. Как будто «Токио Ройал» не было его любимым детищем. Затем устремляет взгляд прямо на меня (вот так, а я думал, что он меня не замечает) и говорит:

\- Тетсуя, будь добр, соедини меня с Шибукой.

Я киваю и бросаюсь к своему рабочему столу. При наборе номера дрожат пальцы: мне кажется, что что-то нехорошее должно произойти.

Господин Шибука, вопреки обыкновению, не отвечает сразу на звонок. Секретарша долго рассказывает мне, что ее начальник «только что вышел». Наконец, мне надоедают эти игры, и я рявкаю:

\- Если это нетелефонный разговор, мой босс сейчас подъедет.

Это пронимает телефонную девушку. Шибука «находится» через 10 секунд. Находится – и верещит доброжелательно в трубку:

\- Господин Асами, я так рад, что вас слышу…

Я имитирую сброс вызова со своей стороны и, затаив дыхание, продолжаю слушать. Впрочем, Асами долго не затягивает разговора. Он всегда так прямолинеен. И сразу спрашивает, что побудило Шибуку продать акции казино. Бедный старикашка долго блеет в трубку, заставляя меня морщиться, и потом выдавливает:

\- Мне было сделано предложение…. Я не мог ослушаться.

Становится понятно, что это предложение было скорее приказом. Шибука пытается еще что-то проблеять, но Асами швыряет трубку. Через пять секунд он вырастает на пороге своего кабинета и цедит сквозь зубы:

\- Все зашло слишком далеко. С этим надо кончать. Пусть Такеру подъедет к входу.

Такеру бросается выполнять приказание. А я кидаюсь в кабинет. Асами убирает за собой рабочее место и, как бы между прочим, кладет в карман пистолет. Он обычно не носит с собой эту машинку для убийства. Теперь он добропорядочный гражданин и не хочет быть скомпрометированным. И этот жест кладет конец всем моим надеждам. Я молился о простых переговорах. Зря. Босс готов пустить в ход оружие.

\- Я буду вам нужен, Асами-сан? – в моем голосе даже идиоту послышалось бы отчаяние.

\- Нет, - пожимает плечами босс. – Впрочем, да. Доедешь со мной до «ТАТ».

У меня даже коленки подгибаются от облегчения. Я бросаюсь вперед него, открываю перед ним дверцу машины, даже пытаюсь сам пристегнуть ремень безопасности – так велика моя благодарность за то, что он позволил быть рядом с ним сейчас.

Дорога до главного офиса корпорации «ТАТ» много времени не занимает. Стеклянно-бетонная высотка находится в двух кварталах езды. Где-то внутри притаилось злобное чудовище, мешающее жить моему Асами. Я уже ненавижу этот дом.

Несколько секунд мы стоим на парковке: я и Такеру не двигаемся, а Асами потирает лоб двумя пальцами, словно силится вспомнить что-то важное. Затем резко кивает, выходит из машины.

\- Ты оставайся в машине, - бросает мне Асами. Я испуганно замираю. Когда он уходит, я буквально 5 секунд провожу в мучительной внутренней борьбе. С одной стороны, Асами не мальчик, он опытный боец, и он наверняка не нуждается в моей помощи. С другой стороны... к черту все, я не смогу просто так сидеть на месте, зная, что он в опасности.

Асами недовольно смотрит на меня, когда я догоняю его в просторном холле здания, но ничего не говорит. Нам навстречу выдвигаются два шкафообразных субъекта, на их лицах читается, что они собираются не просто поздороваться. Глупые. Асами прошел через них, как медведь через молодой кустарник. Нет, оружие босс не применял – зачем? И без этого громилы валятся по углам, словно шахматные пешки. А Асами тем временем целенаправленно движется к лифту. Я еле успеваю влететь в кабину, прежде чем он нажимает на кнопку пятого этажа. Похоже, он отлично знает, куда идет. Впрочем, чему удивляться – он всегда все знает.

Мы приезжаем на пятый этаж. Точно так же, как громил в холле, Асами вырубает двух охранников, стоящих у массивной двери красного дерева. Ясно, что за ней может находиться только глава корпорации «ТАТ». Мне дико хочется ухватить Асами за рукав, упав на колени, вымолить отказ от дальнейших намерений… Но я не успеваю. Асами пинком распахивает дверь.

И первое, что я вижу, когда Асами открывает дверь, - дуло пистолета, направленное прямо ему в лоб. Несколько мгновений это дуло заслоняет для меня весь белый свет. Я могу смотреть только на это отверстие в стволе, подобно черной дыре притягивающее к себе все предметы. А через пару секунд я уже лечу к стене, сбивая по пути вешалку для одежды, - это Асами резко отталкивает меня, убирая из возможной зоны поражения. При этом сам он спокойно смотрит на того, кто держит его на прицеле. Я тоже поворачиваю голову.

За солидным письменным столом красного дерева сидит молодой мужчина. Мне не очень хорошо его видно, поэтому я немного подвигаюсь вправо. У него светлые волосы, зачесанные назад, и неожиданно нежное, миловидное лицо. На вид я бы дал ему лет 25, может, меньше. Но мне не жаль, что он умрет таким молодым. Тот, кто поднимает оружие на Асами, долго не живет.

Если я передвинулся бы на пару сантиметров правее, то получил бы отличную диспозицию для стрельбы. Босс, видимо, тоже понимает это, потому что я внезапно перехватываю его взгляд. Он пристально смотрит на меня и качает головой. Что ж, понятно, значит, он хочет разделаться с этим пацаном сам. Его право. Я послушно опускаю руки, давая ему понять, что ситуация полностью под его контролем. Но он уже не смотрит на меня. Светловолосый мальчишка в центре внимания Асами.

\- Ну, здравствуй, Акихито, - спокойно произносит мой начальник. И мой мир переворачивается. Я понимаю, что передо мной, там, за столом, мой самый главный враг.

\- Не подходи, - Такаба поднимается из-за стола, и я вижу, какой он невысокий и хрупкий, даже в строгом деловом костюме не выглядит солидно. - Я выстрелю.

Асами усмехается:

\- А мне казалось, что я уже получил свою пулю за тебя.

Такаба Акихито удивленно замолкает. Он, видимо, не ожидал, что за инициативу в разговоре ему придется бороться.

\- Ты… ты сам виноват, - он с торжеством смотрит прямо в глаза Асами. – Это все твои делишки. Мои друзья и даже враги не имеют обыкновения палить друг в друга из пистолетов.

\- Тем не менее, - пожимает плечами мой босс. – Ты мой должник. Я спас тебя.

\- О каком долге ты говоришь? – прищуривается Такаба. Это ему не идет, машинально отмечаю я. У мальчишки слишком простое, бесхитростное лицо.

\- Долг крови, - скупо роняет Асами, не отрывая глаз от фигуры в противоположном углу кабинета. – Ты – мой должник навсегда.

\- Я не твоя собственность, - мрачно заявляет Такаба и в доказательство быстро засучивает рукав, обнажая татуировку на запястье. Насколько верно я могу судить, это знак принадлежности к одному из кланов китайской мафии. Для того, чтобы показать эту метку, Такабе потребовалось опустить дуло пистолета. Но, к моему глубочайшему удивлению, Асами не пользуется предоставленной возможностью выстрелить. Хотя его пистолет в кармане – двух секунд бы хватило.

\- Знаешь, я бы мог сказать тебе, что на могиле Фейлона вот уже восемь лет растут сорняки, - тянет он. – Так ведь беда в том, что у Фейлона и могилы-то нет, и тебе это прекрасно известно.

\- А ты этим, похоже, гордишься? – и сарказм Такабе тоже не идет. – Гордишься, что убил человека, который явно в тебя влюблен был? Да я сам бы мог от него избавиться, если бы захотел. Но он был слишком слаб и уязвим.

\- Ты хочешь доказать, что можешь быть со мной на равных? - усмехается Асами.

\- Я и доказал! – огрызается мальчишка. – Я создал такую фирму, которая твою корпорацию просто уела! Теперь я сам могу купить тебе квартиру, чтобы ты в ней жил на мои деньги! А ты до последнего момента не понимал, что происходит!

Асами усмехается своей фирменной улыбкой, которая возникает только на губах, а глаза остаются холодными.

\- Я с самого начала знал, кто стоит за «ТАТ», Акихито. Но я хотел посмотреть, как далеко ты собираешься зайти. У тебя много амбиций, но совершенно не хватает опыта. Тебе нужен сильный мужчина, который бы принимал за тебя решения.

\- Что-то долго ты ждал, прежде чем объявиться, - заносчиво роняет парень за столом. Пистолет в его руках слегка опускается вниз. Я жду, что ответит Асами, как срежет этого выскочку, но неожиданно для меня босс соглашается:

\- Слишком долго, - тихо говорит он. – Я должен быть забрать тебя сразу же, как ты вернулся в Токио. Зря я позволил вовлечь себя в эту игру.

\- О чем ты говоришь? – повышает голос Такаба. – Почему ты решил, что я восемь лет только и ждал тебя? Может, у меня кто-то есть?

\- Кто? – Асами снова становится насмешливым. – Жена и трое детей?

\- Мужчина! – дерзко вскидывает голову мальчишка. – Любовник!

И тут у Асами Рюичи на лице появляется такое странное выражение… как у раненого хищника. Злость и боль. И отчаяние, пожалуй. Хотя нет, он вряд ли способен испытывать отчаяние. Даже будучи загнанным в безвыходную ловушку, он будет стремиться на волю. Он делает шаг по направлению к Такабе.

\- Мужчина? – переспрашивает босс. – И ты, имея любовника, тратишь свое время на то, чтобы обратить на себя внимание другого мужчины?

Такаба вспыхивает, но молчит. Похоже, ему нечего сказать. Асами продолжает:

\- Может, тебе все же стоит заняться тем, что ты хотя бы умеешь делать? У меня есть пара газет…

Еще один шаг.

\- Я не буду работать на тебя! – возмущается парень, взмахивая пистолетом так, что я вжимаюсь в стену. Еще выстрелит, чего доброго, от излишних эмоций.

\- Ты будешь работать на себя, - Асами продолжает приближаться.

\- Вот как? – голос Такабы пропитан сарказмом, словно ядом змеи. – Ты мне так просто, от доброй души подаришь собственную газету?

\- Не просто так, - Асами качает головой и снова шагает вперед. – Я хочу присматривать за тобой. Хочу быть уверен, что ты не сбежишь от меня, как восемь лет назад в Гонгконге. Хочу быть рядом с тобой.

И он действительно становится рядом с Такабой, так, что пистолет упирается прямо ему в грудь.

\- Если ты этого не хочешь – можешь стрелять.

Глазищи у Такабы округляются так, что, кажется, занимают половину лица. Видно, что он вовсе не был готов к такому выбору. Наверняка ему хотелось, чтобы Асами узнал о его достижениях, проникся к нему уважением, возможно, и страхом. Мальчишка собирался только доказать, что он кое-чего стоит… но вовсе не желал убивать босса. А теперь он и сам испугался – вероятно, больше, чем все остальные.

А я… да, я хочу, чтобы сейчас прогремел выстрел. Пусть Асами убьют, значит, мальчишка не любит моего Рюичи. Но пистолет в руках Такабы дрожит все сильнее и сильнее…

И он опускает пистолет.

С минуту он и Асами просто буравят друг друга взглядами. А потом мой начальник делает то, чего я никак не ожидал: он недовольно щурится и взъерошивает парню волосы, от чего тот сразу становится похожим на испуганного, совсем юного мальчишку. Похожим на меня.

\- Зачем ты зализал волосы, Акихито? - ворчит Асами. - Ты выглядишь как дешевый гангстер.

Такаба мгновенно ощетинивается:

\- Чего это ты мной распоряжаешься? На себя посмотри! Сам словно «Крестного отца» обсмотрелся!

И тут у меня перехватывает дыхание. Такого выражения на лице своего босса… самого дорогого для меня человека на свете… я никогда не видел. Узнавание. Облегчение. Умиление. Нежность. Асами опять усмехается – но это добрая усмешка. Усмешка любящего человека. Раскаленные иглы входят в мои виски, и я зажимаю руками голову.

\- Ладно, пошли, - беззаботно говорит Асами. – Позже выясним, кто из нас больше на Корлеоне похож.

Такаба явно готов возмутиться таким предложением, но Асами не дает ему рта раскрыть. Он хватает парня и перекидывает его через плечо, а затем отправляется вон из кабинета. Я не спешу за ним. Сквозь туман, застилающий мои глаза, я вижу, как Такаба Акихито возмущенно лупит кулаками по широкой неуступчивой спине. Асами никак не реагирует на этот воинственный демарш. И так ясно, что сопротивление Такабы чисто номинальное. Сейчас они уйдут – а я останусь здесь. От боли меня сгибает чуть ли не пополам. И тут мой взгляд падает на пистолет Такабы, который так и остался лежать на столе. Все мысли моментально вылетают из головы. Я хватаю оружие и стреляю, особо не прицеливаясь. Как раз в этот момент Такаба пытается слезть с плеча Асами, приподнимается над ним, упираясь локтями, - и пуля попадает ему точно в лоб. Мальчишка, не издав ни звука, безжизненно обмякает на плече у моего босса. Маленькие кулаки разжимаются, и я тупо думаю о том, какие тонкие у него кисти. Асами резко останавливается, словно перед ним за секунду выстроили бетонную стену. Он медленно поворачивается, не выпуская из рук свою ношу, и на меня смотрят пустые холодные глаза убийцы…

Впрочем, нет. Это не глаза. Это дуло пистолета – черное, пустое. Пистолет не заряжен – теперь я чувствую это по тяжести. Такаба даже не подумал вставить патроны в свое оружие. Как и я не подумал выстрелить. Я лишь завороженно разглядываю смертельную игрушку, очутившуюся в моих руках.

Такаба продолжает вырываться из рук Асами, и тот, раздраженный, одним резким движением перекидывает Акихито со своего плеча себе на руки. Возмущенные вопли резко прекращаются. Светлые пряди волос смешиваются с иссиня-черными, в которых – я видел – уже кое-где проступила седина..

Нет, все-таки у гей-историй бывают счастливые финалы. Жаль только, что это была не моя история.


End file.
